


One Action Changed Everything

by KairaKara101



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Inner Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: Luche comes to Axis and Sontius with a proposition. Axis decides that the idea is horseshit.





	One Action Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> For @glaiveweek Day 3.  
Used the theme: I Made a Different Choice, and I Stood Up

Sonitus stared up at Luche in disbelief, “Are you fucking with us?” 

Axis sat next to Sonitus with a frown. His eyes following Sonitus's hand as he sharpens his daggers.

“Does it look like I fuck with people, Sonitus?” Luche replied evenly glancing down.

“It won't solve anything,” Axis stated calmly, “it's a mistake. Plus, we're merely pawns in the bigger game.” 

His eyes swimming with emotions, full of sorrow. He glanced up at Luche with a piercing gaze.

“You can do it on your own and die. I personally don't see the point. For the Lucians we're their shield, for our enemy we're fodder army to defeat the Lucians. No matter which way you look. We're expendable.”

“Don't you want to choose the way you die?” Tredd questioned leaning against one of the pillars, eyes narrowed at Sonitus and Axis.

“I don't see the point. It's either with honor or without honor,” Axis stated pushing himself up onto his feet, glancing over his shoulder, “are you sure you want to betray your own sense of honor? Once that is gone, you've sold yourself to the demons.” 

Axis walked away from the trio closing his eyes tiredly. Treason. Those idiots. He understood where they were coming from. He really did, but... is it worth it? Sure, the King couldn't keep his promise about protecting their homes, but... most of them already lost their homes before joining the Kingsglaive. 

He glanced up hearing footsteps coming towards him. Pelna. Axis blinked pursing his lips. He enjoyed Pelna's presence so should he tell him about the upcoming invasion?

“Something on your mind, Axis?” Pelna questioned tilting his head. 

Axis mentally panicked, “Uh, um... I well...,” he sighed grabbing Pelna by the wrist and pulling him off into a secluded corner of headquarters, “Pelna, I heard some... unpleasant news.... I need you to promise me that you won't tell a soul who told you this.”

“I promise,” Pelna replied with a gentle warm smile.

“Okay so, the gist of it is that the Captain and a few others are going to assist the enemy in infiltrating Insomnia,” Axis vomited out quickly in a panic. 

“Holy Astrals, Axis, maybe slower. Did I hear you right?” Pelna said dark eyes wide in horror. Axis nodded slowly not willing to say it again, “well that's a problem. Can I tell the others?”

“As long as you don't mention my name,” Axis said quietly rubbing the back of his head nervously, “I'm already in deep shit as it is.”

“I understand. I'll probably come back to ask questions though,” Pelna stated evenly before patting Axis on the shoulder, “see you later.”

Axis sighed leaning back against the wall. Was that the right choice? He gave a breathless chuckle. Too late to change his mind. He pushed off the wall stalking off to find something that would put his mind at peace. He doesn't like bloodshed. Never really had but having his entire world ripped from him made him desperate and angry. 

His family deserved better. Axis fisted his hands as he stalked through the halls. He could still hear their cries every time he closed his eyes. He could still feel the warm blood staining his hands as they bled in his arms. He could still smell the burning flesh as the building went up in flames. He was still choking on the ashes.

Astrals. Axis stopped in the middle of the courtyard glancing up towards the open sky. He wondered what the future would hold. Perhaps, Pelna could get the others to persuade Sonitus, Tredd, and Luche. Perhaps they wouldn't have to kill each other. Perhaps he wouldn't have to watch as another family of his died in front of him or by his own hand this time. Perhaps he could for once keep the little hope he had left. 

_“Astrals, please persuade those idiots for me. I'd hate to lose the little I have left.”_


End file.
